A New Beginning
by Claire4962
Summary: Marley Rose and Kitty Wilde have both had hard lives full of hunger, betrayal, mistreatment, and bullying. But after both Marley and Kitty's lives take a turn for the worse, together they decide that it's time for a change. With the help from other Glee club members and Glee alumni, they find a better life. But will their past come back to haunt them? Ryley, Jitty, Karley (Friends)
1. Prologue

**So, this is my first fan-fiction so, reviews or PM's would be much appreciated, and please give me ideas so that I can fit the story to what you guys want in it.**

**And, just so you know, this story skips back and forth between time frames so... Try not to get confused, but if you do, just check what time frames the last few chapters that you read were in and you should be able to figure it out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any of it's components. All events in this fan-fiction are simply figments of my imagination, any resemblance to actual events or other fan-fiction stories -unless otherwise said-, are purely coincidental.**

**I tried to make the part where Kitty's singing like a Dream Sequence sort of. Your feedback on how I did would be much appreciated.**

**Song: Clarity**

**Artist: Zedd featuring Foxes**

* * *

**-Prologue-**

**-Marley's POV-**

**-Present Day-**

I winced in pain as I ran my fingertips over my left forearm, over the cuts, it was just a reminder of what I did to lessen the pain. It was just a reminder of the pain...

I heard Ryder's mum call up to me, telling me to come down for dinner.

"I'll be down in a minute, Mrs. Lynn." I yelled at the closed bedroom door, hoping she heard me.

If you think about it, I brought all this pain on myself, I was the one who taunted the hockey players, I was the one who shut everyone out, everyone but Kitty. And that was my crucial mistake...

* * *

**-Kitty's POV-**

**-Present Day-**

I lay in bed, looking at a photo of Ryder, Jake, Marley and I. It's a nice photo, taken at by Jake's brother Puck at Mr. Schue's wedding.

I lay there staring at Jake's face, thinking of what the future may hold, that is, if he forgives me.

**(Dream Sequence Starts)**

_"High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again"_

(She remembers when her and Jake first met, how she was instantly entranced by him. How he was nice to her even though she was a bitch to him)

_" 'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"_

(She remembers when they first kissed, how she didn't realise that it could be so... Amazing)

_"Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_  
_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_  
_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_  
_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why"_

(She remembers when he woke her up 3am by throwing rocks outside her window to get her to come outside and play in the snow with him)

_"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_  
_Why are you my remedy?_  
_Why are you my clarity?_  
_Why are you my remedy?"_

(She remembers when he yelled at her, when he said that they were over. When he said that she wasn't who he thought she was. He thought se was just shy, but when they go to know each other more, she would be a nice, kind person. But he was wrong.

_"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"_

**(Dream Sequence Ends)**

"Why, Jacob Puckerman, are you my clarity?" She whispered, before she turned off the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

**So, that's the first chapter of my first fan-fiction!**

**I hope my Dream Sequence/Kitty's Song worked for you guys!**

**Please leave reviews in the box down below or PM me so that I can incorporate your ideas into the story.**


	2. Marley's Promise

**So, here is the first 'official' chapter!**

**Please, leave reviews in the comment box or PM me so that I can incorporate your ideas and suggestions in. Also, tell me what you think about that whole 'Leilani' thing.**

* * *

**1. Marley's Promise**

**-Marley's POV-**

**-Two years earlier-**

"So, Friday night, my place, 7pm." Unique said. She had invited all of the Glee girls and alumini Glee girls to her place for a sleepover. "And remember, the only thing other than the normal sleepover supplies that you need to bring are a plate of food and a mouthfull of fresh gossip!"

"I'll be there, and I'll bring a plate of Snickerdoodles, my Grandma's recipe!" Tina cheerfully responded.

"I'll be there." Marley said quietly "Can I bring a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries? They're my favourite."

"Oh my GOD, Marley! Your strawberries are SO going to clash with my Snickerdoodles!" Tina shouted "How could you? I mean, just because you want all the attention, you just HAVE to bring something to cancel out the efforts of everyone else!"

"TINA!" All of the Glee girls shouted except for Marley, who had run off just as Tina's rant had begun.

"I'll be there." Kitty said, to everyone's shock "What? I'm trying to be a nicer person. Plus, I know that everybody's going to _love_ the Double-Choc, No Calorie Chocolate cake I bring." She said before turning around and yelling out "HEY RYDER! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS IN THE BATHROOM PUKING UP A STORM!"

* * *

As I walked out of Glee club, I contemplated if Tina was just PMSing for an extended length of time or if she just really hated me, or, maybe, the fact that she wants all the attention. Either way, Tina was a bitch, she could almost be a Cheerio, and that's saying something. "I guess I had better expect a slushie from her next." I murmured.

Staring at the long line of cubicles in the bathroom, I was trying to decide which one was cleanest. I usually didn't care but, I thought that I was less likely to fall ill if I was in a clean cubicle. I went to the one right in the center, it seems to be the best. I walked in, locked the door behind me, kneeled down, and holding my hair above my head, I pushed my index finger and my middle finger to the back of my throat, beginning to feel something coming up. Just as my lunch landed in the toilet, I heard a voice.

"Marley," Damn, it was Ryder. She heard him walking along the aisle of toilets, pushing all of the doors open, until he got to hers. "Marley, I know you're in here, can you please unlock the door." [purging sound]

"Leave [purging sound] me [purging sound] alone. [purging sound]" I groaned.

"Marley, this isn't healthy. Either you open the door, or I climb the toilet of a cubicle next to you and jump in, and risk getting vomit on my shoes."

"Fine, then." I unlocked the door, folded the toilet seat down, and sat on it.

"Listen, I know it's hard for you." Ryder said, getting down onto his knees. "But I can help you, let me help you. Please. I don't want to see you waste away and become next to nothing. A ghost of the girl you once were, the girl you are. I don't want you to end up like my cousin, Leilani. She was 15 and bulimic, she force-vomited after every meal, then she started to skip meals, first she only skipped lunch, then lunch and dinner, the suddenly she was skipping all three. She excercised every chance she got. There was an immediate difference. My aunt got shrinks, my mum, anybody to talk to her, but nothing worked, she called herself fat, a whale. Then one day, after dinner, she fainted. She was immediately rushed to the hospital. The doctors did everything they could; defibrillators, CPR, everything. It took two hours. But, when they finally came back into the waiting room, they said that she was dead." He looked Marley in the eyes, his watery, hers, already spilling over. "I don't want you to end up like Leilani. Please, stop all of the purging, for me, for Jake, for Mr. Shue, for Unique, for everybody. Let me help you become the person you want to be. The Marley that I know."

"OK." She said in a shaky voice, before he pulled her into a hug.

"Now, I'll walk you to Geometry."

* * *

**So, that was the first 'official' chapter.**

**I tried to make Ryder's 'speech' about Leilani as realistic as possible.**

**Please leave reviews or PM me with your ideas so that I can incorporate your ideas into the story.**

**:)**


	3. The Slumber Party Part I

**Two updates in one day! YUSSS!**

**I'm not going to spoil what happens in the chapter but I will say one thing, I tried to make it as realistic as possible.**

**Please leave reviews or PM me so that I can incorporate what you guys want to happen into the story. Plus tell me what you think.**

**Song: Whenever, Wherever**

**Artist: Shakira**

* * *

**-Kitty's POV-**

**-Two Years Earlier-**

(Minus three days)

Three days later, at Unique's slumber party, all of the Glee girls had arrived and were sitting in a circle, gossiping and eating the food that they had brought.

"I heard that Mrs. Pillsbury was pregnant, but had a miscarriage at 15!" Sugar said.

"Oh, please." Santana began, before taking a bite of the chocolate doughnut in her hand, "I doubt that that woman has ever had her hoo-hah tickeled and probably never will. She's probably too scared of what comes out of a man's pogo-stick and how many germs it could carry and doesn't want it inside of her."

"It's probably not true," Quinn said "Mrs. Pillsbury _is _a germ-a-phobic and a part of the Celibacy Club. So, that basically proves Santana's point." She said as her and Santana highfived.

"Anyway, about this week's Glee Club assignment," I began, "It's songs from the 'Naughties. I think we should all do a song together."

"YES!" Unique pracitacally yelled "And Unique _knows _what song we should do. HIT IT!"

* * *

**-Unique-**

"_Lucky you were born that far away so,_

_We could both make fun of distance"_

**-Santana-**

"_Lucky that I love a foreign land for,_

_The lucky fact of you existence"_

**-Kitty-**

"_Baby I would climb the Andes solely,_

_To count the freckles on your body"_

**-Marley-**

"_Never could imagine there were only,_

_Ten million ways to love somebody"_

**-Sugar-**

"_Le ro lo le lo le, le ro lo le lo le_

_Can't you see,_

_I'm at your feet"_

**-Everybody-**

"_Whenever, wherever,_

_We're meant to be together._

_I'll be there and you'll be near,_

_And that's the deal my dear._

_Thereover, hereunder,_

_You'll never have to wonder._

_We can always play by ear,_

_But that's the deal my dear"_

**-Rachel-**

"_Lucky that my lips not only mumble,_

_The spill kisses like a fountain"_

**-Quinn-**

_"Lucky that me breasts are small and humble,_

_So you don't confuse then, with mountains"_

**-Mercedes-**

"_Lucky I have strong legs like my mother,_

_To run for cover when I need it"_

**-Tina-**

"_And these two eyes that for no other,_

_the day you leave will cry a river"_

**-Brittany-**

_"Le ro lo le lo le, le ro lo le lo le_

_At your feet,_

_I'm at your feet"_

**-Everyone-**

"_Whenever, wherever,_

_We're meant to be together._

_I'll be there and you'll be near,_

_And that's the deal my dear._

_Thereover, hereunder,_

_You'll never have to wonder._

_We can always play by ear,_

_But that's the deal my dear"_

"_Le ro lo le lo le, le ro lo le lo le_

_Think out loud,_

_Say it again._

_Le ro lo le lo le lo le_

_Tell me one more time,_

_That you'll live, lost in my eyes"_

"_Whenever, wherever,_

_We're meant to be together._

_I'll be there and you'll be near,_

_And that's the deal my dear._

_Thereover, hereunder,_

_You've got me head over heels._

_There's nothing left to fear,_

_If you really feel the way I feel"_

* * *

"Sounds good" They heard a male voice say.

"Who was that?" I asked.

There was a blood-curdling scream.

"H-h-h-hey guys, w-w-where's Sugar?" Brttany stuttered.

"OVER HERE!" They heard the male voice say, "Having an exquisite time with me."

"W-w-w-who are you and w-w-where are you?" Quinn asked shakily, turning in circles, trying to find a source.

"Oh, I'm only your worst nightmare, and as to my where-abouts... Let's play hide-and-seek!" The voice said in an evil tone.

"Unique," Rachel began, "You said that your parents allowed you to have this party while they're out of town, right?"

"Uh, yeah. They said that I was allowed to invite the Glee Club girls over for the weekend while they're away. They're on a buisness trip"

"Okay," Quinn said in a trembling voice, "So that outlaws it being them playing a trick on us. Where's my phone? I'm calling Puck" She scrambled for her bag, ransacking it n search of her cell-phone.

"Oh, all of your phones are with me, and is Puck that guy with the combed-over mohawk? This picyure of you two is really nice."

"Listen here, if you don't show yourselfright now, when I find you I'll go _all _Lima Heights on your ass!" Santana threatened, and all of her friends knew that a Santana threat wasn't an empty threat.

"Lima Heights, aye? Not if I have a knife and a gun..." The voice taunted.

"RUN!" Kitty screamed, running to the door and jiggling the handle. "It's stuck, the doorhandle, it's stuck!"

"Go through a window." Marley suggested.

"Do you girls _seriously _think that I haven't thought of that? The fact that you WILL try to escape?" The voice continued to taunt them. "Oh and, by the way, you have two hours until the power goes out and the water is switched off."

* * *

**Ooooohhhhm suspenseful.**

**I _did _try to make it as realistic as possible so, please leave reviews or PM me to tell me what you think and tell me what you think should happen in the story so that I can incorporate your ideas in.**

**Again, I tried to make it fun at the start, but dramatic at the end, hopefully it gave you guys an effect similar. |**

**:)**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hi Guys, so... I haven't updated this, my first fan fiction recently because I have been busy with school and studies and homework and such; but I promise this is not the end of this story, I just need some time to find inspiration.**

**I will start updating again in about a week, basically as soon as I have written a new chapter. If you want to help with inspiration, maybe leave a review or PM me? It is always appreciated. I'm trying to fit this fan fiction to what you guys want so... If there's anything you want then let me know.**

**I also have forgotten to thank TeaAndGlee for her reviews, they are much appreciated, I swear.**

**Thanks to the followers of the story, it means so much to me that people want to know what will happen next.**

**Again, I would love reviews or PMs so that you guys can have a say in what is in the fan fiction because I am trying to mould it to what you guys want to happen.**

**Thanks again,**

**~Claire4962**


End file.
